Weak In Love
by MirrorKisses
Summary: I have no summary for this,just read it.MarcoDylan {one-shot)


**I can't explain this,I'm pissed for Moonlight Desires and well this is my poetic outtake on what happenes next.So reveiw if you want,whateever.**

* * *

****

**_Weak In Love_**

I can feel my heart racing

as I walk up the steps

My pulse pounding faster

and faster than the next

I kind of like the feeling

It feels like our first kiss

though it was a sloppy one

I barely captured your lips.  
And surely you just smiled

and washed away my fears

And now I regret the fact

I wouldn't let you drown my fears

I know that I had shut you out

and kept my pain inside

the father you reacher out

the deeper in the closet I began to hide

And yet you gradually waited

and out I slowly came

I hate to admit it

I'm a sucker when you whisper my name,  
I'm a sucker when you touch me

I'm a sucker when you lie

Because I just can't tell the differenec

I'm a sucker casue I still cry

And I'm weak because I love you

And I'm weak because I'm blind

Because I thought that we'd stuill be together

our life forever entertwined

And I'm weak because I'm stupid

Am I weak because I'm gay?  
Am I weak for loving you so much

I'm sleepless through the days

I'm weak for falling in love

and I'm weak cause I still melt

and I'm weak cause I can't move on

I've never known how you've really felt

I'm weak because you said you love me

and I'm weak because I believed

all the lies that you brewed up

I wore my heart out on my sleeve

and you hid blue inked numbers along yours

and tagged the boys along

hidden behind locked doors

And I was locked out

Because I was so weak

All I could do was run

Because I couldn't breathe

and then you tried to save me

like you have before

No longer were you the same boy

that stood outside my door through

summer rain

and hurricanes

you said you'd never leave

I'm weak because I'm lonely

my heart's ripped off my sleeve I

'm at the top of the steps now

here I go,God 1 2 3

and there are those pretty blue eyes

your stairing back at me.  
and God I just can't take it

I open up my mouth

Oh God I'm begging you please !  
let the words come out

"Hey...Marco"You began

your voice makes me want to scream

but the words finally come out

I murmer "Here's your key"  
and that is it I tell myself

I refuse to just look back

and yet I still do

and await for that heart attack

that never came

it never came

just you calling out my name

"Please oh God,please just stay"  
I hear you say

Did you pray

I'd come back crying like last time

I turn around

and hear the sound

Are you crying?  
Love is a crime

and it's my time my turn to sigh

"Sorry Dylan,this is good-bye"  
Just don't cry

I now fear tears

thery're dirty and sinful

and still I hear you cry

"One more chance"You beg of me

"One chance is all I need"  
Once chance is gone my love

my dear

I turned around to leave

The final straw t

his final chance

in this short termed boy romance

you call out "Love,I love you so,  
I never wanted to let you go

I had to try

and live my life

I needed you not a wife

please don't go oh not this way,I'm begging you please

not today"  
It's poetic the way you cry out so smoothly

and tears were meant to be caught

not this love

this love won't last

hopefully this was all for naught.  
"But Marco"  
"No"I cutyou off,  
I turn around

my turn to scoff

"You break my heart

I can still bleed

you left me down upon my knees

and now your back

and expect me to

return the love I gave to you?  
No

hell no

I will not do

All the things you ask me to

I ask of you just for love

not for cash

diamonds,drugs

you can't give that

just cheat instead

like when I had caught you in bed"

"A mistake my love

and surely you

once or twice have cheated too"

"No I wouldn't betray my love

I had for you it was too strong

atleast I thought so

now I know

I guess you wanted to let me go"

I turned around,  
I'm ready to leave

I'm weak because I want to leave

"But Marco"

"No" I stop you now

"This is how it will just end"

I lost my lover

I lost my friend

I'm weak because I'm in love

I'm a sucker because your crying now.

and your weak because I turned around

and left you on your knees this time

We're weak because we're in love


End file.
